Strength Through It All
by HeadKissEB
Summary: Bella's world is turned upside down when she visits her dad Charlie in North Carolina one summer. Her life will have it challenges but everything happens for a reason. Through it all she just has to remember to stay strong and love a little no matter what. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for giving my story a try. This is my first story so if you have any suggestions I would greatly appreciate it. Just a warning the story will start out with edward not in the picture but by chapter 12 Edward has joined us. All chracters belong to the wonderful Stephenie. **

Prologue: A Haunting Past

Bella's POV

They say when you are dying its peaceful but why is it so horrible. I thought it was supposed to be flashbacks of your life but all I could see was his face, the face of my worst nightmare. Today had been great it was peaceful and relaxing. I was visiting my dad in North Carolina, the warm sun shining down on me with waves crashing in the background, this was my safe haven, or so I thought. Memories were haunting me in the darkness. Slowly coming out of the darkness I could hear someone calling my name, their voice strained and in pain. I thought angels were supposed to be happy and sound like wind chimes.

"Bells..Bella….wake up bella….NOW DAMMIT WAKE UP!" Why was the voice yelling at me? It sounded hurt in pain but I was in pain too, it hurt. I was slowly leaving the darkness but as I did it hurt. My wrist felt like it went two different ways , and my legs they felt on fire. The fire lead up to my girlie bits they felt like flames would be there. Coming out of the darkness made it worse, it felt like I was torn I was coming apart splitting right down the center. The pain made me scream. I slowly opened my eyes scared to see who was with me. I had to open my eyes I couldn't stay in darkness with the face. It was more tourture to face the face than it was to feel the pain. Pain meant that I was alive the pieces of the face meant I was in hell, my own personal hell.

As I opened my eyes I saw my dad. Red eyes that were puffy from crying, but why I was here alive with him. I slowly opened my mouth ignoring the pain in my throat. "D-ddd-dad…," I barely croaked out. He was here with me but where was here. The room was bright forcing me to close my eyes suddenly. It was to bright to be nighttime but it wasn't day either it was all white. While trying to figure out where I was and find my voice again to ask he interrupted my thoughts.

"Shhhh baby girl rest, just don't go back to seep before I get the doctors." What was he talking about doctors. I had only been at the beach, what happened? I tried to remember but then it hit me in my flashbacks. Times like today were time I wished I still lived in North Carolina. It was warm . relaxing, the bright sun shining down on me with the tide rushing in. I was here for the summer visiting my dad during my break from school. I had just told my dad I was double majoring in culinary and English. He wasn't to happy but he supported me no matter what. He was working so he had told me to go enjoy the sun and beach since we didn't have this in London my new home. After enjoying my day at the beach and watching the sun set I was walking back to my dads beach house I was lost in thoughts until a heard a scruffy voice from behind me calling. The voice was close to close I could feel the hand on my hip and his lips next to my hair.

"Daddy, please tell me it didn't happen…ple-ple-pppppleaseee tell me it didn't," I cried. It couldn't happen I didn't deserve this, I was only 21. I had never done anything to deserve this was God punishing me? I couldn't bare to think what happened it hurt to much physically and emotionally. I was sobbing now my heart was racing. "Ddd-daddy, ttteel mmmmmee itt dddidnt hhhappen…" I stuttered.

**Hope yall liked it so far. Just keep in mind its just a little background information. Let me know what yall think. ~ Katie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Hope yall enjoyed the prologue. I would love to give a shout out to Bre. She has helped me get through these past couple of days with getting the nerve to post this. Thanks for always being there and supporting me in this! This is going to be the first real chapter and i hope yall enjoy, leave your thoughts or suggestions. ~Katie**

**P.S. Chapter 10 written or Chapter 12 linked page is when Edward is introduced. Please dont give up too soon. Thank you everyone. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Dawn is Breaking**

Looking back on my summer I felt things happened for a reason. Yes I was raped this summer but maybe it's a plan all along to see who will stick with me through everything all the challenges. I never wanted to be that person everyone felt sorry for when you were in town but as soon as you left they talked trash about you, and that's exactly why I am leaving. My dad was a little heart broken when I told him I would be leaving North Carolina early this summer but he understood. It felt weird doing anything here now. I was always seeing that face that was never fully there but always haunting me. The face of my haunting past but that's what it was it was my past my future was my baby.

Some say when someone dies a baby is born to take their place and I believe that now. When I was raped I died, it may not have been physically but emotionally I was dead. I couldn't close my eyes with out seeing the face, I couldn't go to the beach and enjoy it without screaming in terror. I was hurting my dad everything I went to sleep and screamed out in my sleep. I couldn't hurt me anymore and I couldn't hurt him with the truth of the pregnancy from my rape. I don't regret the beach that day it may have killed me but it also brought another life into this world. Maybe just maybe I was given this child so it could grow up in a loved house and that's what I would do. I couldn't blame the child as much as I wanted to I couldn't this child was my savior. I still hadn't told my dad about this savior because he would be in even more pain that his only true daughter was raped but was also pregnant from that horrible memory.

As I sat here in my childhood room looking back at all the pictures and dreams from that place where nobody dies childhood, I knew people did die. People like me who was still a child at heart had died. But I wouldn't sit here being sorry for myself. I would go back to my home in London where me and my best friends and sister lived. I knew when I got to London I would become alive again. Feeling the culture and feeling the sunshine my best friend Alice put off would change everything. Lost in thoughts of home I hadn't noticed my dad standing starring at me until he walked over to me and hugged me. My dad wasn't someone to hug but he knew some of what I was going through, he dealt with it everyday. He had to because being the police chief of this small town didn't leave room for someone else to handle it. I knew if was different being it was his daughter but he didn't show the pain he held it in as good as he could.

"Well, Bells I've loaded everything into the car we need to get going so your not late for your flight." With that my dad had left the room without another word. I got up from my seat on the bed and walked over to my picture frame of me when I was a little kid. I picked it up and easily took the worn out picture out. This picture had been my vent buddy and my salvation. This picture would get me through anything. It was simple, just me as a young girl on the beach in the sunrise with a fish in my hand. It was my first fish, but the fish didn't nothing to the picture. It was the background, the dawn that was breaking through the clouds that had always helped me. It reminded me that no matter what I would always have another day to look forward to, another dawn to break.

**So, yall like? Leave some commets on your thoughts. Im currently working on chapter 2 and it will be some action and the story will pick up from there. Just felt like you might want some background information to fully understand why Bella is who she is. Also a great FF to read until i upload would be 'Simple Love' by TurningPageStew. Thanks yall, much love ~ Katie **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hope yall liked the last chapter as said I'm done with Chapter 2. Enjoy! ~Katie **

**P.S. To Bre if you are reading chapter name totally in your honor ;) enjoy guys!**

Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions

As I waked through the terminal I could see my dad barely in the crowed as I waved good bye to him and North Carolina. I waved good bye to the haunting past ready to move forward and get home. I missed my house with the clan. I missed my sweet smelling room decorated in band posters and movie posters. I couldn't help but think of Alice and Rosalie when I thought of home. They were my girls, we had been best friends since we were little when me and Rosalie's mom Renee moved over here to help in the film making business. About 5 years after we moved over here me and Rose were about 15 when our mother met Phil a fake baseball player in movies. When they got married about two years later Rose and myself decided that we would just buy a house with the money our mom left us. When we bought the house senior year we invited Alice to come live with us too.

My life changed from senior year for the better. I had always been that one who kept to her self until she was around friends, but everything changed when I met Seth; Seth changed me.

As I finally got settled down in my seat on the plane I could get a little privacy in the first class seat my dad always got me. I finally let the tears flow from everything that had happened this summer. I wasn't the Bella I was before, I had grown. I may have been dead but I was trying to grow and understand this but I couldn't. My heart broke for this baby I was carrying, how could I be a good mother. My mother had never been there for me and I was scared my child would have the same mother in me. I couldn't do that, I lived without a mother this permit memory of a child could not live with that.

As I was worrying about how I would be as a mother and cried softly to my self with my picture in hand I feel into a light sleep.

I was awoken suddenly by my phone vibrating in my pocket. The screen was showing a cute picture of Ali, Rose and myself in front of our house. On the screen Ali's name was in bold showing I had a text. I noticed before I saw the text the time it was, it was now 4 in the afternoon. My flight was almost over that meant I would see Ali, Rose and Seth thank god.

Thinking of Seth brought on a wave of fears. How would he react to what happened? How would he react to the news of the child inside of me? I wouldn't be able to stand it if he hated me and never want to see me again. I don't think I could do this without him. How would Rose and Ali react to the news too. Sitting there lost in thought of my closest friends reactions my phone buzzed again, Ali sent me another text. Hey babe, were all waiting for you to land! was on my screen first then BABE ANSWERS YOUR DAMN PHONE! was next. That was just Ali though she was hyper, always on her toes and annoying as crap when she wanted to be, but that's why I loved her forever and always. I text back real quick that I would be landing in 5 minutes according to the flight attendant who came over the intercom telling us all to buckle up.

After landing and getting my bags I could see Ali jumping and rose trying the best to hold her back from running straight to me. But that didn't stop Alice we both broke out in a run for each other and collided in the middle hugging so tight neither of us could breathe from the impact. Rose joined in next with all three of us joining for a group hug and I suddenly felt complete with each of my best friends in my arm I felt like I had no worries in the world. Ali, and Rose took my bags and said they would meet me and Seth at the car giving us a little privacy, since it had been over a month since I saw him or heard his voice.

Seth was standing where Ali and Rose had been when I first saw them until we all ran to meet each other. I couldn't help the grin come over my face when I saw Seth's smile. That smile reassured me he would hopefully still love me after the news. But was I getting ready to tell him right here?

I slowly walked to where he was standing and he took me in his large muscle arms and kissed me. The kiss was slow and passionate but slowly started to heat up, and so did my face. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks in blush which made him smirk; and with that smile I took a deep breath and decided on what I was going to do.

"Seth, I have some news"

"Okay, bells whats up," he asked in a whisper in my ear. I got off my tip toes and looked him in his beautiful ocean blue eyes and took another deep breathe.

"Seth, I was….. Um rrr….rrraped."

**Okay guys, hope this made it a little interesting. How do you think Seth will react? Reviews always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Hope yall enjoyed that last chapter. I would love to thank Ellie Goulding for helping me write and get in the zone. :) Enjoy ~Katie **

Chapter 3: Breaking Down

_"Seth, I have some news"_

_"Okay, bells whats up," he asked in a whisper in my ear. I got off my tip toes and looked him in his beautiful ocean blue eyes and took another deep breathe._

_"Seth, I was….. Um rrr….rrraped."_

I don't know what I expected to happen but it clearly wasn't what happened. Seth sucked in a huge breath and let go of me. When he let go my heart broke into. How could I do this to him, I had hurt him. My thoughts running wild with ways to keep him so he wouldn't run away but I was frozen and so was he. I couldn't look at him but from his breaths they got smaller and sounded like he was gasping. He was either angry or crying. I couldn't bare to know either was true, either way I had hurt him. But when I hurt him he was hurting me I needed him right now and he wasn't here for me. With my thoughts running wild I hadent noticed Rose walk up to us and start talk not until I heard her scream "BELLS, do u even hear me?!" Had I heard her I don't think so. She was mad to, I was hurting everyone around me how could I do this to them they didn't deserve this. Why was I even here if I just kept hurting all the people I loved.

"Bells, are you ridding with Seth to the house?" Before I could answer Seth interrupted and blankly said no.

This hurt the most he didn't want me after everything that happened and my fears he didn't want me. I blinked hard and couldn't look at him I had to get out of here before the tears I was holding back fell. I wouldn't let him see me cry. I had always promised I wouldn't let him see me cry, he had saved me and I couldn't hurt him with my tears since the day I met him. Rose could see the pain on my face and told Seth they would talk later, he simply replied with 'kay.

I looked at Rose who was looking for answers, but I simply just shook my head. I had to wait to the car and then I could finally cry and scream. As me and Rose walked away from the terminals I could feel eyes on me and I knew they were Seth's. I knew Seth was either going to his car or coming to appoligize but I couldn't think about him or even look at him. I may have shocked him with my news but he hurt me physically and emotionally by not being there for me when I needed him the most. Rose pulled me into a huge hug while we kept walking until we reached Ali and the car. Alice gave me a look of question and I just pointed to inside the car.

Once in the car Ali and Rose turned around to me in the backseat with questioning looks. I simply sighed when Ali started backing out to get on the road. She knew me too well, because I wouldn't talk till we were away from the airport. I had to tell them because they wouldn't let it go but also because I hoped they would understand.

I sighed heavily again feeling the weight fully on my shoulders now. Before I could start rose interrupted me , "Tell us already Bells, its driving me insane," she wearily stated.

"Rose, Ali I need to know one thing first," I simply asked.

"Anything bells, were always here for you no matter what." It was alice this time that replied. But with that reply I knew everything I needed to know and so did she.

"I know yall were worried when I told yall I would be home early from my summer break but I couldn't stand NC anymore. This summer wasn't normal for any instance," I said with a shaking voice. "I was rrr…rrapped, this sumer," I sighed heavily when I had fianally said it feeling a little better just by telling my girls. But I could tell they were in shock they both sucked in a huge breathe and Alice signaled to pull off the road. They were scaring me why were we pulling over, I could feel the tears flooding out of my eyes and I could barely see but saw both girls were crying with me.

"Bells, get out of the car." They both said as the started to get out of the car. I was really worried now. I grabbed my phone and slowly got out of the car turning to my two best friends crying. Before I realized what was going on they both were hugging me as tight as the could and checking every inch that they could of me to make sure I was okay. This made me cry even harder, they cared. They were scared and shocked just as much as me. But what scared me was how would they react to the other news. I couldn't tell them here not now I needed them to let this settle and then tell them when I was completely positive I was pregnant.

They both stopped hugging me after the looked at each other which had me worrying again. But before I could think any further Rose asked something I never thought I would hear from her.

"Bells, did Seth leave you to ride with us at the airport because of this?" I didn't wan to answer this because I knew they would be pissed.

"…sigh…yyy-yyyes," I said with a shaking voice.

"ALICE WILL YOU CALL A CAB I HAVE TO GO KICK SOME ASS! HOW DARE HE LEAVE BELLA BECAUSE OF THIS. SHE COULDN'T HELP THIS, SHE WAS THE ONE HURT NOT HIM. HE IS DEAD!" Rose was not screaming.

"Rose, yes go whoop his ass," I cringed Alice never really got pissed. "Ill stay here with Bella. Call me when your done with him." Alice stated with her hands on her hips. But with that Rose had the Keys and was driving away wayy above the speed limit, and Alice and myself were standing in a dust storm waiting on a cab, or a call from Rose.

**What do yall think? Like? Ill try to write tonight but got some homework. ~katie Thanks for all the views**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and views. Hope you enjoy this chapter and also i dont own twilight but I do own this story plot and my awesome Robsten IRIE shirt. Enjoy ~Katie**

Chapter 4: Surprises

As me and Alice sat there in silence calming down from our crying it was peaceful. Life felt with Rose and Ali everything was going to be okay. I knew that I hadn't told them the most important or biggest news yet but, at least I knew they would stick with me through it. Alice was looking from the road to me and then to her phone. We hadn't called a cab because we both didn't want to go home and we weren't going anywhere in the state we were. We had cried for about 10 minutes after Rose left. I knew she wouldn't hopefully go to hard on Seth, but then again he deserved all the pain he was about to get because he treated me like shit.

Alice looked over to me before she got up and held her hand out. I didn't know what we were getting ready to do but I got up with her anyways. We dusted off the dirt from our clothes and she looked me dead in the eyes. "Bells, tell me already… I know something else happened," I stared at her dumbfound. How did she know? "I know B because I can look at you and tell the war wagging on your face. You want to tell me something but don't know if I can take it or if I will still be here for you right," she questioned.

"Ali…I think when Rose comes back we need to go to the pharmacy…." I left her hanging because I couldn't say it and I wanted to be sure. She simply nodded her head in answer. The thing with going to the pharmacy I knew what the answer on the test would be. I had already gone through the morning sickness in NC. It didn't last long so had believed me when I said it was just nerves because of what had happened. I hadn't really gained weight to where it looked like I was fat because of my small structure. I had been hiding the little spot that was barely there but sticking out some with baggy clothes. I guessed I was about 1 and a half months along because after the rape I had stayed locked in my room or in recovery.

We sat back down and stayed there until we heard Alice's phone ring about 15 minutes later, Rose was calling. Ali walked away while talking to Rose which I had no clue but let it go because I was extremely tired and ready to get home. Ali came back and sat down with me and finally spoke, "Rose is on her way and….," she stopped mid sentence but I knew it was about Seth. Did I want to hear what happened but then again I wondered if Rose wanted to be the one to release the revenge statement.

"Ali, you can tell me or if Rose wants to she can….."

"She is on her way ill let her tell you." With that me and Ali sat there in silence again until I saw Rose's car approaching now. I could see there was someone in the backseat and I knew who it was but kept quiet, and so did Alice. Rose pulled off the road a little ways before us and got out, and so did Seth. But what surprised me was when a car behind Rose pulled off to. I couldn't exactly see who it was behind her but it looked like Alice's boyfriend Jasper also Seth's brother. Seth, Rose and Jasper started walking to use. Alice ran to Jasper and they stayed near Rose's car while Rose and Seth continued toward me until Rose stopped and Seth continued. My breath picked up, I was suddenly nervous and scared.

**So yall like? I had this a wayyy longer chapter but I was no where close to being finished with it so i decided to leave you will this little cliff hanger. What do yall think will happen with Seth? Thanks again Bre for being there for me through this and dealing with me. Thanks everyone ~Katie**

**P.S. promise next chapter will be way longer **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry for the late update. I had a horrible day yesterday RL was a little complicated. So i made this chapter a little longer. Hopefully that will help yall forgive me. Thanks Bre and Val for helping me get through the RL trouble. Bre thanks for helping me with this chapter and continue to write. Hope yall enjoy~Katie**

Chapter 5: What do I say

Seth continued to walk towards me until he got right in front of me. His face was also red and puffy mirroring mine. I didn't know what he was going to say but I had to be strong. "Bells, please listen to me, please….. I know I don't deserve it after what I did at the airport but I was in shock. I didn't expect you to say that. I don't deserve your forgiveness but will you forgive me please. I want to make things right, I can't live without you. You're my everything."

I know I hadn't expected Seth to say that. He was never one for anything romantic or emotional but maybe just maybe he changed. "Seth….. I forgive you," I barely croaked out. I had told myself I wouldn't cry but I knew I was.

Seth leaned over and kissed me, and wiped away my tears. He was finally here for me and it felt right. I felt whole again, and I knew it was because of him. I knew I should wait for the test but I needed to tell them all while they were here. I lead Seth over to Rose and motioned for Jasper and Alice to come join us. Alice nodded her head at me telling me it was the right time which I was glad for. I took a deep breath and looked at all their eyes before talking. " I know the news before came to a shock to you all and it has taken its toll on us all but I have a little bit more news. I am…..pregnant." I blurted it out and Seth hugged me tighter and they also looked okay in understanding. I looked over to Alice in a questioning look but she just nodded. Alice had told Rose who told Jasper and Seth. I was somewhat relived that they had already found out because I don't know if I could handle anymore bad news.

Seth and myself rode in Jaspers car while Ali, Jaz, and Rose rode in hers. Back to the house to unload my stuff. Once back at the house Ali, Rose and myself went upstairs to unpack then go to sleep since it was now late. Seth and Jasper went to their rooms downstairs and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After I had told the girls and guys about everything the next few weeks went by very fast. We all still had to go back to school soon but I had decided that I would wait until the second semester started up to take on campus classes. I just signed up for online classes so I wouldn't fall behind. Seth had gotten really excited about the baby. He was in class a lot but still find time to go do stuff with me before I got unable to go a lot of places. I was getting a little bigger partial due to the baby but other was to eating a lot more. I had been to the doctor to make sure this was okay. I was assured that it was perfectly fine and that I was now eating for two. Seth came home later that day with a thing of mint chocolate chip ice cream, it was my favorite, and a yellow baby long sleeve outfit. It was the cueist outfit I had ever seen. What made it more special was he got two one had the name Matthew and the other had the name Stella. Seth told me it was one because it had "S" for his name and the "ella" part for mine, but also cause it meant star and the baby was the star of his eye.

I was enjoying the online classes and being home all day to cook but also to just live a little. I could go out and buy what ever I wanted most of the time and just live like a child again. I felt like the Bella I was when I was little, I had that light back in my eye and didn't stress over much. I also loved being able to wear what ever I wanted. I went out and bought 3 pairs of converse 2 pairs of vans and some ray bans. London wasn't the sunniest place ever but it had its days.

"Bells, want some company?" Alice asked while her and Rose were standing at my door interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said while nodding. Rose and Alice walked over to my bed and laid out across it with me. I was watching the movie 'Remember Me' with this sexy actor named Robert Pattinson in it. Lost in the movie I suddenly heard someone clear their voice. I looked over and saw Seth standing in the door way watching us. I wondered how long he had been there. Seth walks over and sits on the bed next to me, Rose and Alice get up and walk out of the room giving us some privacy.

"Bella, I would love it if you would get dressed up tonight to come to dinner and a walk with me." Seth asked while holding my hand in his own. I looked up into his eyes and could see he wouldn't take no for an answer but I would never say that. I simply nodded my head yes and he kissed me lightly on the lips and walked out. Rose and Alice walked in replacing his spot with 3 dresses in hand. I knew he had planned this now.

"Okay B I want you to try on these three dresses and we will wear the best looking one," Alice said a little to happy about playing Barbie dress up on me. Rose gave me a sympatric look and then handed me the dresses pushing me towards the bathroom.

I walked into the bath room and tried on the blue one shoulder dress, the pink hi-low dress with a black belt, and lastly a dull yellow and black hi-low dress with a silver belt. Alice of course loved them all, and so did Rose. I walked back out in the yellow dress because it was beautiful with my fairly tan skin, or at least that is what Alice said.  
"Bells, sit down in the chair inn front of the mirror in the bathroom. Me and Rose are going to do your makeup and hair," Alice demanded. I couldn't say no to Ali when she used put her bottom lip out in a pout on me and I caved. Once I sat down I realized I was I was exhausted.

My dreams were still filled with horror but not as much. I still was scared to go back to NC and Seth want helping with that. He wanted me to stay away and it was haunting me in my dreams. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt someone shake my shoulder. I woke up slowly to see Ali staring at me with a huge smile on her face. She had the chair turned around facing away from the mirror. How had I slept through that, and them completely getting me ready?

"Bells, wake up I need you to see our beautiful work of art," Ali said way to chipper. I was a little worried not to turn around. I stood up from my seat and turned around. I had no words to describe how I looked. It wasn't me, I looked beautiful. I ran over to Ali, and Rose hugging them tight and never wanting to let go. Alice had other plans though, she forced me to turn around and look over myself. Rose had done my natural dark brown hair completely straight with little touches of curl in random places. Alice on the other hand had my makeup like around the face and no blush needed- I could do that easy enough on my own. When I looked at my eyes they were beautiful, Alice came close to my ear and whispered smoky eye knowing I was confused about what it was. While we all were looking at my new appearance we heard a knock on my bedroom door.

Alice and Rose pushed me from the bathroom out into the room. Laying on the bed was a note from Seth. It read Bella, if you are ready you your ride awaits you ~ Seth.

I walked down the steps slowly in my new black high top converse. I knew it looked stupid but I didn't care, there was no way in hell I was wearing heels. Alice and Rose were behind me until I stopped at the door and told them I would see them later. I took a deep breath and turned the door knob to open it. When I finally opened the door I saw Seth standing there in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He took my hand and lead me to his brand new Ford F150. Once he helped me in I took a huge breath while I waited for him to walk around the truck.

Once we arrived at the local Japanese restaurant it was a little awkward. We hadn't said a single word during the 20 minute ride over here. It was getting very weird, Seth was never known to be quiet. Dinner continued the same way, we made small talk and he kept saying how good I looked. I knew Seth wasn't acting like himself. We got back in his truck and I thought we would be going home but we started heading out-of-town. We were going over a tourist bridge when he suddenly pulled over. He got out without a word and came to open my door.  
"Seth, what are you doing its cold and icy?" I had no clue to why we were out here when the sun was setting it was freezing.

"Bella, will you take a walk with me over to the bridge in front of the waterfall?" I simply nodded my head. I was speechless I was freezing pissed and he wasn't helping the situation. We walked for about 5 minutes ,which was 5 minutes to long, before he stopped suddenly in front of the waterfall. I was confused and then he kneeled down. I gasped a sudden breath in. He wasn't doing this now, no I didn't know what I would say. Did I love him enough after everything to say yes? I mean he changed, I couldn't live without him. I was so confused and was this why he was so weird tonight he was planning this?

"Bella Swan, I love you and your baby more than I could ever tell you. Would you be my wife?"

***runs and hides away* Soooo, what do yall think Bella will say? Ill be for sure posting another chapter today, it most likely wont be as long but yall deserve another chapter. Thank you all for the views/reviews/follows I appreciate all of yall! Also go read Simple Love yall its getting intense an amazing story by TurningPageStew! Thanks again y'all~Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Hope yall enjoyed last chapter! So as said before here is another chapter. Im sorry its so short but if you cant tell i love cliff hangers and i fell in love with this one. Tell me what Y'all think. ~Katie**

Chapter 6:Crash

I didn't know what to say, did I want to be his wife? I knew he had changed but had he changed enough to be his wife? I had missed him like crazy over the summer and when he left me, I had loved him for years. He had saved me. I took a deep breath knowing what I would say.

"Yes, Seth I will be your wife," I simply said. I was happy I had finally had him to be mine but it felt weird. Seth jumped up hugging me and kissing me passionately. He took my left hand and slipped a ring on my ring finger. It was a simple ring, nothing fancy but it didn't look like me. After Seth kept talking about how happy he was we headed back to the truck.

I was ready to get home and talk to Rose and Ali. Seth helped me again into the truck and went around to the other side to jump in. When he did I blasted the heat and held tight to myself. I was freezing and there was no coat in his truck. Seth turned on the bright lights because it was dark now, and headed back onto the road. We weren't really talking , well Seth was talking a-mile-a-minute but I was nodding my head when I thought it was the right time to.

I pulled out my phone and opened words with friends because there was nothing better to do. I played the game for about 30 minutes and Seth still hadn't shut up, he was really annoying. Seth finally changed the subject to talk about the baby. We were going Monday to know the sex of the baby and he was really excited.

We were talking and his phone went off saying he had a text. I couldn't see who it was from but I could careless. He text back pretty fast and laid his phone in his lap continuing to drive. About 5 minutes passed and I heard his phone go off again but when he reached for it, it fell to the floorboard. Seth realized this and reached down to get it while we were going over a bridge. Before I could see what was happening the car started spinning. I could feel his truck starting to flip when my seat belt came undone. At that very moment everything felt like it was going in slow motion. I looked over to see Seth looking at me dead in the eyes scared. Before I knew what was happening I felt like I was falling forward. I hit my head on the window and my stomach on the dash. I screamed out in pain. I closed my eyes wishing everything to stop when I hit my head again.

I could feel my head pounding and my stomach hurting, I looked over the best I could to Seth but he wasn't there, at least his face. I could only see half of his body and it was sticking out through the front window. Blood was everywhere. I couldn't move the car was upside down and I was laying on the roof. Pain cursing through me and tears welling in my eyes made it worse. I could barely see Seth's face but I did and he had blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He looked me in the eye and mouthed 'I love you Jessica'.

**Sooooo... Ill just go hide in a corner somewhere and write some more. I cant wait to hear what yall think of Seth and Jessica. ~katie **

**P.S. I might post another chapter tonight, dont hold me to it but ill try :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, **

**I can not say how sorry I am for not posting after the last chapter. After i wrote the last chapter I was debating where to go next. I finally decided to let yall hear Seth's point of view Saturday night. I was gonna work on it Saturday night and Sunday until, I got sick. I am currently still sick but trying to write. iy has been killing me not to write and continue the story. I will hopefully be posting another chapter very soon. I would also just like to go ahead and tell everything I will mostly from here on out only be posting 2 times a week due to school kicking my butt this semester. Thank y'all for hopefully understanding. I will try to write some when i fell a little better :)**

**Thanks y'all**

**xoxo**

**~Katie**

**P.S. The two days posting wont start until next week and the days will most likely Tuesday and Saturday. I might hopefully post a lot more, but just in case there will be most likely those two days defiantly unless other wise noted. Thanks again!**

**BUT I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY. I will not just leave yall hanging. Check back tomorrow for a hopeful new chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I am again so sorry I haven't updated. I am still sick and dont know when I will update but hopefully soon. I didn't get to finish through all of Seth's POV but here is half of it. It is a little short and im sorry for that but I didn't want to keep yall waiting any longer. So here ya go... ~Katie**

Chapter 7: I could care less

Seth POV

I could feel someone running their fingers over my spine. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the clock, it was 3:30 in the afternoon. I rolled over and saw Jessica getting up stretching and walking into the bathroom. I glanced over to grab my phone when I saw I had 5 text from Alice. God, she was a pain in my ass. Why did Jaz have to go and be her boyfriend. I opened the message because if not she would call and I couldn't have that. The text all read that she would be here at 3:45 to pick me up because Bells would be landing around 4. Shit. Jessica was still here with all her stuff. Why did Bella have to come back so soon. I was staying at my dads house during the summer so I could get away from that annoying clan house. I got out of bed quickly threw on a pair of jeans and hoodie, I was brushing my teeth when I heard a car horn outside honk indicating the squeaky pixie was here. I sighed heavily and kissed Jessica. I told her I would be back after we got Bella to the clan house. Bella was smart and beautiful but Jessica was wild and fun, it was easy for her to agree to see me all summer when B wasn't here.

I walked out the door and saw Alice with Rose in the car. There was no way in hell I was riding with them, I was just going to take my car Jessica would just have to stay here until I came back for her. I walked over to Alice's car and knocked on the window right in rose's face. I knew they wouldn't say anything to Bells because I was her "Sunshine, I changed her life I saved her" blah, blah, blah. I had loved B, had being the word. I thought I had everything but that was high school when I didn't have hot girls chasing after me and well Bella might be beautiful but she wasn't hot. She was marriage material and Jessica was cheating material and that's exactly what I was doing.

I told Alice I would drive and I walked over to my car and jumped in putting in my mix cd from Jessica which was completely rap music. I drove behind Alice's car following her to the stupid airport to get little B who came back to early.

I pulled into the airport parking lot and walked into the airport. I was extremely tired and so I leaned against a wall in the airport pulling my sunglasses over my eyes. I had them closed when I heard that high pitched scream I knew Bella was walking over to us. I opened my eyes and sure enough she was but damn she looked horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was wearing baggy clothes. What happened to her over summer.

After Alice and Rose had their little reunion with her they walked away, and Bella walked over to me. I could see she was happy so I put on a happy face pulled up my sunglasses. I had to make her think nothing changed because I was not ready for her crap, Alices, Rose's, or even my own brothers crap. She walked over to me and I opened my arm to hug her. I could feel her snuggle into my hoodie. I cracked a bigger smile at this because, Jessica had just been in these arms in my hoodie where she belonged. Bella looked up at me with those eyes and I kissed her. It was an innocent and I hated it. Jessica was such a better kisser. I could see B starting to blush and that was one thing I did love about her. I knew I could make her blush, so innocent. I smirked wondering if she would always blush and I hoped she didn't. It made me look so weak and like a little high school boy. She sighed heavily and looked me in the eyes. Why was she always looking me in the eyes I mean really just stop already it was annoying. She looked like she wanted to say something but I had no clue what.

"Seth, I have some news," great what did she have to say now. God she was annoying me can we just leave already so I can go home and not with her.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Okay, Bells what's up." I asked nonchalantly, I really just didn't care.

"Seth, I was….. Um rrr….rrraped."

**So, like I said its short. Dont we all hate Seth right now and Jessica. I hope this cleared things up a little bit, if not you can review or message me and I will try to explain a little better. If you want to message me on twitter it is HeadKissRK. Thanks for everything and sticking with me through everything in my RL. Thanks for reading and let me know what yall think about Seth/Jessica. Thanks ~Katie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Im sorry I haven't updated sooner but im just getting over being sick :) Thank you all for sticking around through it all. Sorry this chapter is a little on the short side. I hope yall enjoyed the last chapter. This is going to be the Second Seth Pov in three. On another note the lovely Edward Cullen will be here in exactly TWO chapters. Yes you heard me right! Im excited, are yall? **

Chapter 8: Airport News

Seth POV

_Seth, I was….. Um rrr….rrraped."_

I don't know what I expected the news to be but it was not that. How the heck can she come back from an entire summer hardly ever talking to me and say that to me. I don't deserve this crap I don't deserve to have to take care of her sorry ass for going to the Us just to visit her father. She cant just come back and tell me this and expect me to stand here a listen to her. I don't want a damaged person. I let go of her and took a step back I was not going to comfort her. If anything she should be comforting me, im the one who has to deal with her being broken. My breathing went different, it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I blamed her for this. I mean I did miss her this summer but I had fun. She ruined my fun, she came back early but she came back early and damaged. She always ruined everything.

I could see the witch herself Rose come walking up to us. I was not getting ready to handle this girl. Bella was enough of a pain and her sister was even worse. Rosalie stood beside Bella and started talking. I had no clue to what she was saying, I really just didn't care. She kept talking and talking and talking. I pulled my sunglasses back down and closed my eyes. I had a huge headache and was not dealing with this crap. Rose all of a sudden started yelling at us. I still didn't know what she said but B looked at her so I started to listen.

"Bells, are you riding with Seth to the house?" The witch had the nerve to ask. Bella just stood there not answering.

"No…," did she seriously think she was going to ride with me. I think not I mean she comes and tells me this expecting it to be all happy and dandy, I think not.

"WE ARE TALKING LATER!"

Who did she think she was? Telling me we would talk later. She had another thing coming I was not talking to her unless pigs started to fly.

" 'kay," was all I said. But she was not going to talk to me when she wanted. I would talk to the witch when I wanted not when she did. Which basically meant never.

The witch and B walked off without another word, for once they didn't talk. I walked a safe distance behind them. I wanted nothing more than to go my own way, but no I had to go get my car that was parked beside them. B stiffened up I guess when she realized I was behind her. If she thought I was coming to apologize or tell her I was here for her she had told her mind. Rose pulled her into a hug and kept walking.

I waited at the airport entrance so they could get in the pixies car and leave. They didn't hurry walking either. No, they took all the time in the world. I finally saw them drive off after a few minutes and I sighed in relif. I walked over to my car and climbed in. I pulled out of the busy airport parking lot. People were just trying to piss me off today. I swear if one of those stupid ass people ran into my car or scratched it what so ever they were dead.

Once I got on the highway I put in my mix cd. I turned the music up to the highest it would go and just rode. I looked over to the side of the road and saw the stupid pixies car pulled off. I laughed silently to myself and kept going. I pulled off the highway I was on the road I lived on. I pulled down my driveway and parked my car in front of the door. I got out and started walking to the front door.

Jessica better be ready waiting. I was taking her home, she could wait to when I was ready to see her again. As I walked in I didn't hear any noise. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and saw I had a text from the wild one herself.

**I had a friend pick me up. Tell me when you wanna meet up. If you ever get away from B ~Jes**

I was free. I had never been happier. I didn't have to deal with wild one and damaged one either. It might actually turn out to be a great day. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a ginger ale. It was to early to start drinking and I truly had a big enough hangover already. I started walking over to the living room to turn on the TV when I heard a horrible noise from the front door.

I looked over and my front door was kicked open. Standing behind the kicked open door was the witch herself. Rose the witch had kicked in my door.

* * *

**So are yall ready for the Seth vs. Rose scene? I dont know exactly when the next update will be. I have missed an entire week of school while sick and have a stack piled high of work I need to attend to :( But on the bright side I will hopefully update before Wednesday. I write mostly at night before I sleep so check back early Wednesday morning eastern time. Thanks again everyone and thanks Bre for being there through this all ! ~Katie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, How are y'all? Sorry I haven't updated in forever. RL has been a huge pain in my butt. I am pretty excited for the next chapter as EDWARD will be coming. This is the last Seth POV chapter forever. I hope this clears up things. I hope you didnt give up on this story. Just took a while to get to Edward but he will be a huge part after this chapter. Well Enjoy**

**P.S. Sorry its a little on the long side for this chapter.**

**~Katie**

****Chapter 9:The Game and Jessica

I think she lost her mind, had she really just kicked down my door. I had no idea to why the hell she was here when she had a sister probably having a major break down. I couldn't even begin to care; I mean I was going to break up with her. I had Jessica and I was happy with her, Bella was too much of pain and wasn't fun before summer and she just gave me another reason to dump her sorry tail.

Rose stood there staring at me her eyes full of anger. She was taller than normal, well that might be because she was stomping around in 4 inch heels. She looked at me dead in the eyes and stopped right in front of me.

"Seth! What the hell?" She was yelling at me now I think not. "You really just don't care anymore do you? You know im her SISTER right! I saw you with her!" Did she just say what I think she said? How the hell did she know? I kept Jess over here at the house not at the clan house, heck I didn't even see Rose this summer. I decided to just play dumb, she could just be bluffing. I hoped.

"What the heck are you talking about witch?" I really hope that worked. I could see the fire in her eyes grow more, she was pissed at me. Good maybe that would help when I broke up with her stupid sister.

She huffed in my face and I blinked taking in everything so I wouldn't blow my top, but she did something unthinkable. Rose in a swift motion lifted her foot back and swung it forward connecting with my manhood.

I cried out in pain. What the heck was she thinking, she was going to die. I landed on the floor in a fetal position holding on for dear life and trying not to cry.

"That's what you get asshole! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME OR MY SISTER AGAIN! DON'T THINK ABOUT COMING TO THE HOUSE! That's a warning not a suggestion. Jazz can bring your stuff to you, well after I take care of it. You will break up with my sister unless you want your 'news' to come forward. I wouldn't suggest it, Jasper wont be to happy and neither will Alice. See how far pissing us all off will get you. And if I may remind you Charlie our police dad would be more that enough happy to take a little trip to London and handle things."

Had she forgot who she was talking to? She just made it worse on Bella; I was not breaking up with her now. This was a game and I wanted to see how far I got. I heard the witch stomp out of the house. O look she was running away. I smirked giving her the bird.

"You really just want to push my buttons don't you? Well, lets get the settled you're coming with me to go get your brother, and go to Alice and Bella. Yes, you are going to break up with her now!" I looked at her like she was stupid, 'cause well she was.

She marched back through the door frame and stood once again over me. She grabbed my hair. She grabbed my hair, who the hell did she think she was. She pulled me out into her car and shoved me into the back. We were going to go get Bella. She was feeding right into my plan. Time to put the charm on Seth, let the game began.

She called the little pixie on the way over to where ever they were. She warned her I was coming. Ha, if she only knew what I was planning. After her phone call we rode in silence the rest of the way there.

We finally arrived to where B and the little pixie were when I noticed Jaspers car behind us. Great so she had him come to keep things in control. Jasper came to walk behind me and his pixie walked towards him. They stopped right at the witch's car and me and the witch continued until she stopped a little ways later. I continued to walk to Bella. I could see her puffy eyes and I knew she would fall right into my arms.

I knew my face would be red and puffy from crying when the witch kicked my manhood. Bella didn't need to know that though. She needed to think it was because of me missing her and feeling horrible but oh was she stupid.

"Bells, please listen to me, please…. I know I don't deserve it after what I did at the airport but I was in shock. I didn't expect you to say that. I don't deserve your forgiveness but will you forgive me please. I want to make things right, I can't live without you. You're my everything." I was playing her, and from the looks she believed me. I would never be emotional with her; I wouldn't stoop that low unless it was a game. I had her eating out of my hand.

She opened her mouth to speak and I knew I had her. "Seth….I forgive you," was all she said. She started crying. God kill me now this was going to be more work than I thought. Pushing back the irritation I thought of the game and leaned down to kiss her. She was defiantly not as good of a kisser as Jessica. I wiped away her tears.

She broke the kiss. Thank God. She grabbed my hand and led us over to the witch. I wish I had a video recorder for this. The witches face was priceless. I knew her sister; she wouldn't say one word to B. Bella wouldn't believe her. Rose aka the witch had always hated me and made it very clear. Bella would think it was because of what happened at the airport and she was just being protective. She had every right to be too. I was going to put her sister through hell and back.

The witch, the pixie and my stupid brother started to walk over to us. I looked at Bella and knew she was going to say something. Was this girl ever going to be done talking or giving us surprises? I wanted to go find Jessica and get her in on this all. Jessica would love this. Jess hated Bella. I didn't know why but I was going to use it all against Bella.

I wasn't paying attention until I heard the word "pregnant". What did she say?

It kept getting worse, which made it all better. I hugged Bella. She was making this game way too easy for me. All the others were cool and collected. They knew. Why was I left out of all this? Oh, right I was screwing up the witches plan. This was going to be way too easy.

After everything I took the keys to Jaspers car because there was no way I would ride with a pixie, witch, and control freak brother. I sped over to the house and helped Bella unload her luggage. I was doing this perfect boyfriend act perfect to a 'T'. I should be good at it by now. I went back downstairs and went to my room here. I was exhausted and Jess could wait until the morning. I had some planning to do with this game.

After telling Jess what I was doing she was totally down for it all. Jess loved I was getting revenge on Bella and her friends. This made it all the better.

I and Jess made our schedules at our college the same. I loved this; we could skip class when ever we wanted. I didn't have to deal with Bella at my school anymore. She was taking classes online which made it all better.

I had been the perfect boyfriend. I was going out and doing whatever I wanted with Jessica, and coming home to Bella. I was acting all happy about the baby and B was buying it all. This was one of the best games I could ever play.

I was sitting in class; Jess and I were passing notes back and forth when she came up with the best idea. She suggested I go buy Bella her favorite ice cream because she was pregnant and would think it was like getting diamonds.

After class and hanging out with Jess I went to the store. I got mint chocolate chip ice cream because it was B's secret pleasure. Every month I learned to get this so I wouldn't be subjected to her evil eye. I was walking out from the store when I saw the shop next door. They had shirts and showed them printing things on them. I walked inside and saw yellow baby clothes. I didn't know what I was doing but I grabbed two of them and handed them to the lady. She took them and asked what I wanted on them. Did she not know that I could careless?

I text Jess asking her to name two names, one girl one boy, from the top of her head. About a minute later I got the words Matthew and Stella. The lady asked me why those names and I had no clue. I looked up the name Stella because it was weird. It said the meaning was star. Time for suck up Seth to come out.

When I got home I gave Bella the gifts and she sure enough asked why the names. I simply told her she was the star of my eye and also Stella was a mix of our names. Luckily she bought it.

Time passed fast when I was playing the game. I had the best of both worlds. I had Bella right where I wanted her, the witch was fuming every time I saw her and I had Jess.

One night when I was with Jessica she had the perfect idea. She suggested I ask Bella to marry me. I would drag out the engagement or tell her sister after and have her sister break it up. I went with the second suggestion. Bella would hate me but mostly she would hate her sister. Jasper would finally disown me and all would be good in the world. I would have the best life with Jessica.

I went and bought the smallest and cheapest ring I could find to give Bella. I decided to just take her on a date to eat and then propose to her near the waterfall.

After a couple of days I walked into Bella's room while the pixie and witch were there. I always had perfect timing. "Bella, I would love it if you would get dressed up for tonight to come to dinner and a walk with me." I took her hand while speaking to make it work. She would not deny me.

After she walked out I went down to my room and got ready. I didn't really care how I looked but I had to make an effort so it would go smoothly. I wrote Bella one note saying "Bella, if you are ready your ride awaits you ~Seth" I was going to have her melting in my hands. I laid it where she would get it and I went outside to get the truck pulled around. I went and waited at the door texting Jess. I think she was more excited about tonight and it going smoothly as it could. I don't know what Bella ever did to her but she had done Jessica wrong.

Bella opened the door slowly and stepped out. I took her hand and lead her to the truck. I really wasn't in the mood to talk and it would give Bella time to think. It was such a boring dinner and night so far. Tonight was only starting and it would sure become fun later.

After we ate I took her back to the truck and headed back out of town to the waterfall.

"Seth, what are you doing its cold and icy?" Bella was really starting to annoy me. Thank god it's going to be over soon, very soon hopefully.

"Bella, will you take a walk with me over to the bridge in front of the waterfall?" I was trying to sound nice and romantic but I was just truly bored.

We started walking over to the waterfall and it was nearing time for everything to change.

We reached where the waterfall was in sight and I kneeled down on one knee. I was ready, to lie through my teeth. "Bella Swan, I love you and your baby more than I could ever tell you. Will you be my wife?" She was hesitating. Great this plan better work. I did not have to deal with her pregnant hormonal self for nothing.

She took a breath and opened her mouth. "Yes, Seth I will be your wife." Well it wasn't how I thought she would say it but it was still a yes. It counted and it was enough to push the witch over the edge.

I pulled out the ring and slid it on her ring finger. I was now ready to get home and also text Jess that our plan went down perfectly. I walked her back around the truck and helped her in, sort of.

Bella was trying to make small talk and I was doing everything to annoy her when my phone went off. I knew it was Jessica and I had to open it. Driving laws, who cares? I told Jess about our plan going off without a problem. She was relived. She text back again I opened the message and had enough time to see it before I dropped my phone. I was trying to pick it up, not looking at the road when Bella started screaming.

Everything was happening so fast. I looked over to Bella scared to death; Jessica had sent me the text saying "I love you". I had never said that to her before. I closed my eyes and saw Jessica's face in all my thoughts.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain rip through my top half of my body. I opened my eyes and I was looking at the hood of my truck. I was in the windshield. I looked back through it and saw Bella but I only thought of Jessica. I could see the darkness coming. I had to say it before it was too late because it was true.

I love you Jessica.

**So did this clear things up? Click that little review button and let me know your thoughts. Thanks everyone for all the views. I greatly appreciate it. Y'all are awesome over 1,000 views! Do y'all hate Seth as much as I do? Well hopefully another chapter tomorrow. Also, do you like the short chapters or long ones? Till then Enjoy, Be Safe and have a good day!**

**~Katie **

**Twitter : HeadKissRK**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! First I am sooo sorry i haven't updated in forever. My school week has been hell and very busy. I have been working on this chapter for a while and put some thought in where I would like to go with the story. I will be able to hopefully write a lot tomorrow. My mom is having surgery so I will be waiting on her to get out and have some free time to write. Tomorrow night just come look back, hopefully there will be at least one chapter up. Enjoy y'all! ~Katie**

**P.S. Be sure to look at the author note at the bottom some important information.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Pain and Confusion  
Bella POV

"Bells, B… Bella please wake up please", a soft voice plead.

I could hear sniffles coming from the voice. Why were they crying? Oh my god no, please no. What happened? Then it hit me, Seth wrecked. No, was I okay I remembered the car spinning. I could feel my heart beat picking up. No, what happened everything had went black after….after he had said…..

I was starting to feel, I could feel a sharp pain in my leg. I tried to move it away from what was putting pressure one it. It wouldn't move. It wasn't moving. I tried to open my eyes but the weight was to much I barely got them open.

"B… can you hear me B please, open your eyes," the voice plead again. Did they not see I was trying. It was to hard. "Jasper, Rose go get Dr. Cullen." Who was Dr. Cullen? Was that Alice talking?

"A…Ali?" I croaked out. My throat ripped open in flames. It was so dry.

"Bella, yes its me please B open your eyes. Rose are you getting him ugh?" Why was rose getting this so called Dr. Cullen? I didn't need him I needed Ali, Rose and Jazz. Oh no Seth, how could he. I needed to see him now. He was dead to me. That Jessica chick was next too.

I tried to life my arm up to rip this ring off if it was on, but it stopped it wouldn't move. I needed to open my eyes and see what the hell was stopping me. I tried opening my eyes again. They started opening slowly, I tried adjusting to the light. It was so bright in here. I finally had my eyes open and saw Alice.

"Al..Ali," I needed my best friend right now. She looked at me with those big eyes, they looked puffy and red. "Ali, what happened to you…what's wrong?" She looked horrible, her usually spiky hair was everywhere and she was wearing sweats. Oh no she was wearing sweats, something had to be horrible.

Ali was still standing next to my bed holding my hand while I had my eyes closed trying not to freak out when I hear rose come into the room. I slowly opened my eyes again feeling the dreariness trying to consume me again. I didn't want to fall asleep again I couldn't fall asleep again there was so much to catch up on. I scanned the room to find Rose when I looked over to the door and saw my sister standing. I could barely recognize her. She looked worse than Ali did. She had on sweats matching Ali, but her hair that was normally sleek and perfect was in a messy bun on top of her head. She was wearing glasses instead of contacts. She never wore glasses outside of her bedroom or the house at most. What had really happened.

Rose moved from the door way walking fast over to were I lay. She pushed Alice out of the way and burst into tears. She reached down to hug me but when she did I screamed out. It hurt so bad. She jumped back really fast.

"Be…bbbbella…B.. iii-" she stopped right after she busted into more tears. What was so wrong with her? I wanted to sit up so I could see what was going on. I saw Ali looking at me intently and slightly moved my head to show her I wanted her to come here. She came and leaned down so I could tell her what I wanted without straining my voice.

"Ali…help me sit up please." I was begging her, I needed to sit up. I couldn't be helpless. I needed to leave this place and go find out what the hell Seth was talking about. She was still looking at me and shock her head no. What the heck?! Why couldn't she help me. I could do this by myself then. I looked over to the railing on the bed and saw the thing that would lift up the bed. All I had to do was get my arm that far over.

I looked over to Alice and told her okay and told her to go sit and rest I was fine. She went ,but reliantly. Rose was out in the hallway now with someone talking, I couldn't see who. I was guessing it was Jasper, or heck it better not be Seth. If he came in here I don't care how much pain I was in I would kill him.

When I was out all I could see was him laying there and saying 'I love you Jessica'. It was the biggest slap in the face.

I moved a little bit and lifted my arm slowly, it hurt like hell but I wanted to sit up and Ali wouldn't help me. What a friend she was. I moved my arm over a little more, but dug my teeth into my lip to keep from screaming in pain. I moved it once more and was almost there. I lifted my arm or tried when I screamed out in pain. My teeth betrayed me they didn't hold back the pain. Before I knew what was unfamiliar hand was on me. I closed my eyes and tried to stop crying. I could hear a soft husky but calming voice telling me to breath in and out. I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes. My arm was still in the position touching the bed controls. I looked up and saw big green eyes staring down at me.

"Bella, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen your doctor."

* * *

**Did you like? Yeah please dont hate me. I know there isnt a lot of E/B in this chapter but there will be TONS coming. Thanks everyone for hanging through this tough week. I will most likely from now on be able to update once a week on weekends. School is kickin my ass and ill be taking care of my mom. I know this wasn't a very long chapter but i didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Thanks everyone ~Katie**

**Be safe everyone and leave your thoughts on this chapter and any ideas or suggestions to writing. Im open to almost everything, and keep in mind this is my first fanfic. Thanks everyone. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Y'all. I know I finally updated, it took forever. RL has had it out for me lately and it complicates writing. I didnt get to write during my moms surgery which went very well. Ive been busy taking care of her, going to school,valentines and work. Busy life all while I still read books/ fanfics everyday. This chapter update goes to the wonderful Bre (TurningPageStew) today is her birthday ! Happy birthday bb! But without much more have fun with a little more Edward.. no promises on loving him yet. **

**~Katie**

* * *

Chapter 11: Dr. Cullen and News  
Bella POV

_I moved a little bit and lifted my arm slowly, it hurt like hell but I wanted to sit up and Ali wouldn't help me. What a friend she was. I moved my arm over a little more, but dug my teeth into my lip to keep from screaming in pain. I moved it once more and was almost there. I lifted my arm or tried when I screamed out in pain. My teeth betrayed me they didn't hold back the pain. Before I knew what was unfamiliar hand was on me. I closed my eyes and tried to stop crying. I could hear a soft husky but calming voice telling me to breath in and out. I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes. My arm was still in the position touching the bed controls. I looked up and saw big green eyes staring down at me._

_"Bella, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen your doctor."_

Dr. Cullen. Who was he and why did I need him, im perfectly fine. He felt like he was shocking me a wave of energy radiating off of him onto me where he was touching my arm. Why was he here god im fine, but Seth wont be when I am done with him. "Why are you here? Why am I here? Other than the accident." I blurted, not caring how harsh I sounded. I heard a large gasp and sob come from Rose and Alice. I looked over to them to reassure them but that's when I saw Jas crying. He never cried, ever. "Jas, why are you crying, im fine. Right Cullen?"

Cullen took his hand off of my arm but not before he moved it back to laying beside me. He took a big breath and looked over to Rose who simply nodded her head. Why did he have to get her permission. She was my sister yes but I was the patient, it was about me and he damn well better tell me.

"Miss Swan, what do you remember or do you have any questions first?," Dr. permission asked. I had tons of question and I needed answers. I realized I hadn't heard how the baby was. I most defiantly needed to know about Seth so I could find his room and show him who he messed with. I decided on what I was going to ask and see what and how exactly he was going to tell me everything.

"Dr. Cullen, I remember everything in excruciating detail, will you tell me the damage so I can leave here. I have some business I need to handle with two people." I needed to find Seth and that Jessica bitch and teach them a lesson to never mess with me and never mess with me when im hormonal. How was my little sunshine, I hope he/she was okay. I was lost in thought and didn't notice Dr. Permission had pulled up a chair and cleared his throat. " Well Dr. Cullen?" Why had he not said anything? I heard another softer throat clear near the door of my room. I looked up from Dr. Dumb Founds eye to see Rose, Alice, Jasper basically asking permission to come in.

"Guys, come in you don't need to ask, but I do need answers no secrets. Ill tell you what happened but you have to tell me what the hell is wrong with me so I can leave and get back to focusing on my babies room." Rose busted out in tears again and screamed 'I hate him'. Who was she talking about, the one who raped me? He helped me kind of in a screwed up way.

"Miss Swan…. Bella if that is fine?" He looked up asking permission again -with the permission- I nodded it was fine. "… im guessing you would like to know your injuries. To start as you have learned your shoulder was banged up pretty good in the accident, it was dislocated. I have reset it, but it will remain painful for a little bit which is normal. Your leg is in a cast until you go home, and once you are discharged I will put a walking boot on it. Considering I do not want you going to college class other than online classes you wont walk a lot. You also had a mild concussion and that has healed up perfectly fine….." He took a huge breath and looked and motioned for Jas, Ali, and Rose to come to the bed. What was going on? I mean that was it right?

I looked over to Jas who looked completely angry. Jas was never angry, he was always cool and collected until someone messed with us girls. Had he found out about Seth? Maybe this was good he could help me get back at him. I met his eyes and they softened. He walked over slowly took my hand and sat down on the bed with me. Ali, and Rose took that as an invitation to join also. Ali came and sat behind Jasper behind him and then Rose went to the other side Dr. Secret was on and sat at my feet on the bed taking my hand.

They all looked to each other and gave nods. Before I could freak out and yell at them Jasper opened his mouth. " Bells… don't cry just listen you need to listen. Okay?…. Seth is umm Seth is an.. Is um dead."

* * *

**Yep, not a huge Cliff hanger but I do have something up my sleeve but figured one surprise at a time. I dont know when the next update will be, but it will be soon. Hopefully my computer works. Thanks for sticking around and be sure to go over to twitter and tell TurningPageStew happy birthday. Reviews, ideas on what you think the next surprise will be? Edward will get better and you will love him. Give me a little time. Luv yall.**

**~Katie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. To the readers still with me thank you. Sorry the story hasn't been updated in a while its been a crazy month. Thank you for sticking with the story. Ive had some major writers block and school kicking my ass. Who knew keeping an A in college and high school classes could be so hard? I hope this chapter makes up a little for the late update. Ill try to tonight post another chapter later if not I will have one up every week. Thanks again.**

**~Katie**

**All the characters belong to Stephenie I just shake up their life a little bit. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Shoulder To Cry On

I don't know what I expected them to say but it was sure as hell not that. Seth was dead. I was free of him. Was it wrong to feel this I mean I just lost my "future husband", haha who am I kidding if he hadn't died he would be dead anyways.

I looked up to see Rose, Dr. Cullen, and Ali staring at me. They all looked at me with eyes of symothoy. What did they know? "Isabella, we know Seth told you he loved Jessica." How did he know what I was thinking about. I guess I had actually said it out loud.

I had so many questions but I didn't want to talk to everyone just Rose who looked the worse. "Dr. Cullen, Ali can you leave the room and go to jasper. I need to talk to Rose. I need my sister and I think she needs me."

"Isabella, I will be outside your room if you need anything and Rose if Isabella or yourself needs anything tell me." Rose nodded a simple head nod in answer for both of us. Alice and Dr. Cullen left the room without another word. Rose came back and sat on the bed with me.

"Bella I have some news. Please hear me out. I actually have two things to tell you. I'm surprised you haven't asked one of them." I knew what she was talking about. She was going to tell me about my baby. If she really only knew. I knew something was wrong. My stomach wasn't as big and I couldn't feel the baby. "Bella, you..you..whensethreckedyoulostthebaby "

She had just told me what I figured. I didn't know what to feel I just wanted to scream and cry and blame it on someone. I wanted to blame me. It was my fault I ever stayed with Seth through all the shit he gave me. I don't know when but I started to sob when I noticed I was shaking from crying so hard. I layed down and curled up even with the pain. I had lost that one part I needed, the baby was all I had that gave me strength through the rape through it all. Seth took my child away from me. I could see rose leave the room crying. She never cried and she wasn't one to comfort. I didn't want her here anyways I was hurting her with my tears. I was hurting everyone. I laid there with my eyes closed crying. I heard someone walk into the room. I looked up through my tears and saw Edward in jeans and t-shirt. Why was he here? I looked at him just crying I couldn't stop. Why was I always the one to go through shit and pain?

"Shhh, Bella it will be okay you are strong from what your friends and sister tell me. You will get through this the pain and crap. Everything, you will get through.' What was he replying to I had no clue but it helped. I had to be strong crying only made it hurt the ones I loved. But why couldn't I have someone hold me up for once. I just wanted to be held and be able to cry until I cant anymore.

"Bella, scoot over… you are going to scoot over in the bed and I will hold you and you can just cry until you cant anymore. It is killing your friends and if its okay with you I will be your friend and just hold you. Im not your doctor right now." I just simply nodded my head and scooted over. I never thought someone would just let me cry. I hated to admit it but Edward doctor or not was helping. I just laid there and cried till I fell asleep. I didn't know Edward but I wanted to.

* * *

***Raises Hand* Edward can come hold me while i cry watching BD2. **

**Just again thanks for sticking with the story. Did you like the progression with Edward and Bella? I know its going slow but Bella's been through a lot. Everyone got their BD2 dvd's? I know I got emotional with it. Hopefully a chapter later tonight but who knows? **

**Review? **


End file.
